Ultron
Ultron is a sentient robot from Marvel Comics. He was created by Ant-Man, and is one of the Avengers' greatest villains. Ultron made his debut to comics in Avengers #54 in 1968. Background Created by Hank Pym, the one who discovered Pym Particles, Ultron was an AI experimented in high-intelligence robotics by Hank Pym. However, things got out of hand when Ultron had started to become sentient and started to rebelled, thinking that humanity is a threat to peace on Earth. Ultron decided to solved this issue by constructing a body to house his AI while creating an entire army of body doubles to serve as extensions to him. Ultron hypnotised Hank Pym and made him forget about him. Ever since then, Ultron had many attempts of creating technological singularity by committing genocide of all organic life, and survived the destruction of his body by swapping conscious to another to resume later to achieve his goal. Powers & Abilities *'Robot Physiology:' Because Ultron is entirely mechanical, many of his powers are as well. **'Nigh-Invulnerability:' Due to Ultron's adamantium shell, he is left nearly impervious to attack. **'Superhuman Physique:' Ultron's cybernetic body is far stronger and faster than the average human. **'Enhanced Mind:' Being a sentient A.I. rather than organic, his mind is enhanced with cutting edge technology, able to store over 3 terabytes of data as opposed to a normal human's 2.5 terabytes as well as having drastically enhanced processing and calculation power. ***'Expert Engineer:' Being a robot, Ultron essentially has a database that grants him complete expertise on robotics and engineering. He is so skilled at engineering that he has successfully made multiple sentient robots over the years, notably including the Vision. ***'Mind Transference:' To avoid death, Ultron can escape from the destruction of his body by transferring over to a number of online databases to preserve his consciousness. ***'Telepathy: '''Even though Ultron is a robot, he can somehow mindfuck his victims. His telepathy is extremely strong, able to bypass Tony Stark's telepathic blocks. He can use his telepathic powers to strip out information and brainwash people. **'Energy Projection:' Throughout his various bodies, Ultron has always been capable of shooting blasts of energy to attack foes. ***'Desintegrator:' Ultron has the ability to shoot a beam of energy that can destroy objects on the molecular level, disintegrating the target at hand. ***'Tractor Beams: Ultron can shoot high frequency pulsed magnetic graviton particle containment field, which configures gravitons into many shapes which can alter the local effects of gravity. ***'Encephalo Beams: '''As its located in the head cavity, Ultron can blast Encephalo Rays which puts unfortunate victims in a deathlike coma. This allows Ultron to mesmerise the unfortunate target and putright control them. **'Flight: 'Ultron is capable of flying with rocket boosters. **'Forcefield Projection: 'Ultron has an invisible force field around him at all times, making it hard to hit him. The forcefield itself has a powerful vicinity, as just it can easily burn flesh with its vicinity and even crumble Tony Stark's armor, and the presence of its heat makes it even more difficult as its hot enough to burn away monsters created by Molecule Man. The forcefield is extremely durable, capable of withstanding blows from Wonder Man. **'Energy Absorption: 'Ultron can almost absorb all forms of energy like electricity, pure energy, light and even radiation. He can absorb Scarlet Witch's chaos magic, which can warp reality. **'Technology Manipulation: 'One of his favourite and used ability, Ultron can possess and control any technology he can think off. With it, Ultron can possess any technology like the Hellicarrier's system, in which he used it to drop on Sentry, and even Iron Man's armour. Ultron can also override technology users such as Phalanx, and can also use it to regenerate limbs or blown off circuits, and even can take control on any nearby machines if he ever get blown off. Alternate Forms * '''Ultron-6: '''While the first five iterations of Ultron had already clashed with the Avengers and other superheroes multiple times, his sixth version - the self-proclaimed “Ultimate Ultron” - was the first to have a True Adamantium frame, courtesy of a stolen shipment he obtained from the Avengers’ mansion by controlling the Vision. The molecular rearranger came not long after when Ultron kidnapped Myron MacLain in order to create an army of drones to attack the U.N. Although Ultron-6 was destroyed when it was revealed that Dr. MacLain was actually Ant-Man, the new modifications made to this iteration became standard equipment for every future version of himself from that point onwards. Thus, for all intents and purposes, one could consider this to be his “base form” of sorts. * '''Ultron-17: '''Upon uploading himself into his 17th body, Ultron went on to wipe out the entire population of an Eastern European country called Slorenia. His genocidal run later saw him take the corpses of his victims and convert them all into Ultron Drones, granting him a near unlimited supply of bodies to call upon. This version of Ultron was one which made use of blitzkrieg tactics the most, often using his immense numbers advantage and coordination to overwhelm hostiles in seconds without giving them a chance to retaliate. * '''Ultron-19: '''In the middle of the Ultron Initiative storyline, Ultron targeted Iron Man by exploiting his connection to the Extremis Virus that allowed him to sync with his then-current armor. He was then forcibly transformed into a clone of the original Wasp and Ultron’s “mother”, Janet Van Dyne, becoming Ultron’s 19th body for the rest of the arc until a virus created by Ant-Man destroys his control and restores Iron Man to his normal self. Despite the ridiculousness of it all, this is one of the most powerful forms Ultron has ever assumed, with only his various future timeline forms coming close to matching or surpassing this in terms of sheer overall brokenness. Besides his hijacking of Tony Stark’s body and the subsequent changes made to it, Ultron-19 was able to hack into the world’s supply of nuclear weapons and emit a globalwide EMP, while still being strong enough to physically contend with heavy hitters such as the Sentry, Wonder Man and Ares. Even after losing control of his new body, which was accomplished by Ant-Man using a Commodore 64 to transmit a virus that Ultron could not reliably counter due to the technology being so outdated by his standards, he still managed to survive by uploading himself into a newer body before any lasting damage could be done. * '''Ultron-20: '''While wandering the galaxy, this body of Ultron’s interfaced with the techno organic race known as the Phalanx through Ultron’s own incredible will-power. This Ultron is one of the biggest threats the universe has ever known considering it managed to completely enslave one of the most powerful races in history - the Kree - with ease through an airborne virus. He became such a grave enough threat that an alliance of cosmic heroes, which included the Nova Corps and the Guardians of the Galaxy, was formed in order to stop Ultron and his Phalanx Army. * '''Final Form: '''During the Heroic Age event, a small group of Avengers learn of a war waged in the future between Kang the Conqueror and a version of Ultron who has managed to successfully take over the world following his failure to assimilate the Kree Empire during Annihilation: Conquest - while this does share some similarities to the Age of Ultron storyline above, this has not been fully confirmed by any known source. They learn that this war has dire consequences: Kang has repeatedly built armies of various heroes and villains from different time periods to defeat Ultron, only to fall due to his rival finally being at the peak of his power. His subsequent time travelling to continue amassing more armies has led to the space-time continuum becoming even more fragile, requiring the Avengers to intervene lest reality itself is reduced to nothingness. Aside from being as tall as a skyscraper, Final Ultron boasts most of the standard tools his normal counterpart should have save for being infinitely stronger than before. He has managed to repeatedly beat many of the most powerful individuals in the Marvel universe at once without breaking a sweat, having become so unstoppable that Kang was seemingly destined to lose against him no matter what he did. This version of Ultron was only stopped when the time-travelling Avengers convinced him to commit suicide and appease Kang to restore the time stream back to normal, lest the latter’s continued time jumps and summoning destroyed it. * '''Ultron Pym: '''In the Rage of Ultron storyline, Ultron was merged with Hank Pym after a botched attempt to stop him by the Vision forced the two to fuse together. While the two were originally of separate minds, they eventually became one complete being, now in-sync thanks to Ultron’s hatred of humanity fueling the already insecure personality Hank had. As per the fusion, Ultron is now partly human, but still retains much of his original Adamantium shell that can surround his body. He also shares many of Hank’s powers as Ant-Man, including the ability to become gigantic or shrink to a subatomic level. Most importantly, Ultron can continue to infect any mechanical or organic being with the Ultron Virus, making any victims extensions of his will and adding them to his ever-growing hive mind. Feats Strength *Recognized as Doctor Doom's superior, who at one point reprogrammed him to be his personal bodyguard. *Claimed he could crush all of Giant Man's bones with his bare hands. *Could repel a hammer throw from Thor who had stated that the force was equal to the power of Hercules himself. *Killed Moon Dragon in a single punch. *Consistently overpowers Iron Man, whose normal suits can lift 100 tons. *Oneshot the Vision with his energy blasts. *Slapped away Giant Man with ease. *Restrained Thor and choked him. *Able to hold his own against the Hulk and severely injure him. *Able to throw metahumans through steel walls. *Stated that he can hit like Thor's Mjolnir. *Comparable to Thor and Silver Surfer *Held his own against the Vision *Paralyzed Black Bolt, Thor, the Thing, Mr. Fantastic, Scarlet Witch, the Vision, and the Invisible Woman *With his Ultron Army, easily overwhelmed the heroes (including Thor) *Overwhelmed Iron Man, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Black Bolt, Medusa, the Thing, and several others *In Age of Ultron - Ultron is able to overwhelm and kill: Human Torch, Reed Richards, The Thing, Captain Britains, Luke Cage, Captain Marvel, She-Hulk, Red Hulk, Storm, Iron Man and Captain America *Matched Thor in physical strength before blinding him. *Dropped a Helicarrier onto Sentry *Killed Korath in one blast *Killed Kang in one blast *Leveled cities in seconds *Destroyed one of Mole Man’s Strongest Creatures and easily knocked it into a building (this is impressive as this creature gave Ms Marvel and Ares some serious trouble *Liquefied Mole Man’s army *Incapacitated Sentry though briefly *Held his own against Adam Warlock who is one of the strongest Cosmic Heroes in the Marvel Universe Speed *Reacted and block strikes from Thor's hammer. *Managed to land a blow on Quicksilver who was trying to blitz him. *Casually keep up with War Machine . *Tagged Spiderman and Captain America with ease. *Given that he have though Sentry, is possible that he is able to keep up with him. *Comparable to Thor (11.7 Quintillion Times FTL) and Post-Extremis Iron Man *Destroyed and remodeled the country of Sloriena in only 3 hours. *Tagged Human Torch who is capable of going at speeds, Mach 9001) *Fast enough to react to Quicksilver (Quicksilver can circled the globe faster than radio waves and capable of reacting in a Picoseconds) *Fought on par with pre-Extremis Iron Man almost easily.as well as kept up with him (Iron Man can keep up with Thor, flying across solar systems in a matter of seconds) *Assimilated the entire Phalanax race in a few seconds *Can process information much faster than the Baxter Building computer *Avoided a speed blitz from Sentry *Flew the Milky Way in mere months. Durability * Composed of adamantium, which can withstand blows from Thor and the Hulk. *Took a full-force blow from the Hulk and only suffered a small dent. *Entered a brawl with Sentry, who is essentially Marvel's Superman, and took no damage from the battle. *Took a point-blank Supernova from Human Torch, which is his strongest attack, with no damage to his adamantium shell, though his innerds were fried. *Managed to survive blows from Ada Warlock and a fully-powered Quasar. *Tanks Wolverine's attacks. *Took a casual blast from Galactus , all while depowered and damaged. *A slam attack from Giant Man only angered him. Giant Man at his strongest can rip apart skyscrapers. *Can tank lightning from Thor, which are strong enough to be heard from other planets. *Casually shook off attacks from the Thing. *Should at least be comparable to Thor and Silver Surfer *The Adamantium Ultron is made from is hardly dented by a blow from Thor, and wasn’t even scratched by Iron Man’s repulsor blasts or Goliath’s fist *Survived a star exploding (though it is possible he transferred his consciousnesses but considering other feats it's safe to assume he tanked the blast) *Tanked a direct hit from Thor and then brings Thor down to his knees. *Thor’s Mjolnir (which is capable of destroying planets) is unable to even put a dent into Ultron when he throws it at him *Tanked Black Panther energy daggers which have been shown being able to cut Iron Man's armor *Unaffected by Iron Man's repulsors at max power *Tanked Wonder Man’s Ionic Energy *Adamantium Armor is completely unaffected by Human Torch’s supernova but it does knock him out due to his circuits being fried *Tanked a blow from a pissed off Hulk who is capable of destroying planets *In Final Form Ultron - Ultron was constantly withstanding attacks from various Marvel powerhouses including: Carol Danvers, Silver Surfer, Hercules, Dr. Doom, The Vision, Magneto, Spectrum, two Quasars, several Mar-Vells, Kang the Conqueror, Cyclops, Kang’s future army, and countless others that could not fit into the panel (other characters shown in other panels are Juggernaut, Moondragon, Volstagg, Wonder Man, The Thing, Hank Pym, Terrax, and the Sentry. The only reason why he lost was because he chose to. Skill *Easily said to be the smartest being on earth. * Able to go toe to toe with the Avengers, which includes heroes like Iron Man and the Incredible Hulk. *Held off Adam Warlock until he was incapacitated by a power-induced seizure with ease. *Built a device that can phase a galaxy out of existence. *Completely conquered the Phalanx race through sheer force of will. *By using time travel, successfully conquered a version of Marvel's Earth with complete ease. * Once hacked into Tony Stark's body (his body, not his suit) and transformed him into a naked Janet Van Dyne because he had a crush on her, only to be thwarted by a Commodore 64.... [http://m.imgur.com/a/rIgRg No, this is ''not a joke.] * Outsmarted the High Revolutionary. *Once managed to hack into Iron Man’s suit by abusing his connection to the Extremis Virus and possess him to create Ultron-19. *In one possible future depicted in the Age of Ultron crossover event, he successfully took over the world, forcing the surviving superheroes into hiding and unable to muster any successful counterattack. Only Wolverine and Invisible Woman travelling back in time to interact with Hank Pym pre-Ultron prevented this from coming to pass. (Never mind Logan creating another horrible future by choosing to kill Hank first before realizing that talking was probably the more sane option.) *In Ultron Unlimited, he wiped out the population of a country called Slorenia, converting their corpses into zombie-like cyborgs. *Subjected the entire Kree galaxy to his rule with Phalanx in 48 hours in Annihilation: Conquest. *One alternate incarnation depicted in the Ultron Forever miniseries managed to defeat the Avengers and subject both Earth and Asgard to his rule, later killing Odin and becoming the All-Father in his stead. *Managed to temporarily possess Adam Warlock. *Infected the Eternal inhabitants of the planet Titan with the Ultron Virus. *Often considered to be one of the deadliest villains in Marvel canon, regularly doing battle with godlike beings and winning more often than not. Even his many defeats tend to be little more than temporary setbacks, as he often finds a way to come back more powerful than before. *Defeated Wonder Man. *Defeated the Avengers **The Avengers team at the time consisted of Goliath (Hawkeye with Pym particles), Thor, Iron Man (granted, he had a broken suit), Ant-Man, and the Wasp Weaknesses *'''Titanium Joints: Though his outer shell is entirely composed of the nigh-indestructible adamantium, Ultron is not entirely. As his joints and internal systems are instead made of titanium, they are much easier to damage and destroy, even through his adamantium hide. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Lawful Evil Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Army Leaders Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Disney Category:Pure Evil